Life After
by cookie29
Summary: DROPPED Life after the shaman tournament


**Life after**

"Smile"

The group obliged and gave their happiest smiles ever. The guests are starting to go to the reception, leaving the gang and the newly weds at the church. It was a solemn and unforgettable wedding. All the couple had planned was carried out smoothly. From the preparations, reception food, souvenirs, up to the actual wedding itself.

The Asakura family waved goodbye to the couple and their friends for they were already finished with the picture taking with the couple.

"This time, all of you." So the girls and guys lined up and smiled their best one for the last shot. They were wearing formal suits and gowns for this oh happy happy day, a very special one. The guys looked so handsome with their black tuxedos while the ladies looked stunning with their red backless gown, ordained with black floral prints at the hems.

They were all standing regally at the altar with the lovely couple amidst them. It was a beautiful sight.

But… nothing would exceed the striking beauty of the bride on her white tube gown that stretched so long and elegantly matched with white gloves, covering the whole length of her arms. On her finger was gold band ring glinting gloriously. Her face, usually void of any emotions, radiates with happiness but still as composed as ever. Her long blonde hair was beautifully styled, which emphasize how exquisite her beauty was.

The groom next to her stole a quick glance at the lovely figure beside him. He grinned inwardly as he realized what a lucky guy he was. He had the most beautiful and lovely wife in the whole world (probably whole universe too) and he was quite sure with that.

"Now, now. Let's have the groom and the bride have their pictures taken with just the two of them. You can now proceed to the reception." The photographer said with finality.

"Yes!!! At long last!!! We'll get to eat yummy treats. Enough of the flashing bulbs! Whooo!" Horo said excitedly. The gang marched down the steps and left the couple with the old man. "Yoh! Anna! We'll wait for you there!"

"Yeah!" the groom smiled brightly and waved at his friends. "Make sure that there'll still be some food left for us. Don't eat them all horo!" Horo horo laughed at that and mouthed 'sure' to his friend.

"Excuse me, Sir. Could you move a little closer to the bride please?" the old man focused his camera at them.

The brunet nodded. He looked so immaculate his black tuxedo. He moved close r to his wife when he realized that his wife was peering up at him. The young man saw the happiness in his wife's eyes and with that thought in his mind, he smile back at her while his arms snaked around her slim waist. "Smile for me, koiishi," he whispered but he's not looking at her anymore but at the camera, beaming ever so brightly. HE did not know if his wife smiled or not for when he turned his gaze down at her, she already put back her cold-stone face, not showing even one bit of what she's feeling.

"One last shot! Give your best smile," the old man cheered.

But before the man made the final 'snap' and took the picture, the young man called his wife's attention by murmuring 'Anna…' (so softly so no one else would hear it) She turned to look at him but that very moment he captured his pink-painted lips with his own, enjoying her surprised response. 'FLASH!'

Woops. He grinned down at her rather toothily. A moment caught and she knows he did it on purpose. He let go of her and chuckled impishly as he added, "I need evidence that this is all real." As if he needed to explain his actions. The bride was still in shock when he started to speak again. "Let's go," Yoh beamed at his wife. "I am so hungry, I could eat a horse. I did not know that getting married will be very exhausting." He chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Anna raised her eyebrow, "then you should've said 'No' and went straight back home. That way, you wouldn't have been exhausted." She grumbled as she stomped off towards the great doors of the church.

The young man laughed at that and jogged to keep up with her. "Yeah, sure," he said, and that earned him a glare from his wife. She was about to throw back a witty remark when Yoh spoke again. "Yeah, then I would probably regret for the rest of my very long life. Come now, they all awaits the newly weds." As he lifted her up and carried her in his strong arms.

"Yoh!" the young lady looked disapprovingly at her husband. "Put me down. I can walk." She was blushing furiously. Yoh smiled down at her now crimson face.

"No one's here but us, the old man already left if you did not realize it yet, so do not be embarrassed." He chortled. "Besides, it's faster this way. Your gown will surely slow us down." He said as he eyed her gown. "You're so beautiful today…" his eyes shifted its gaze from the gown to the wearer's still blushing face. His intense gaze locked her to his, showing deep admiration and passion at the same time. His face inched closer to hers. His lips almost brushing her pink soft ones. He closed his eyes and leaned down to capture those lovely cherry with his own, only to feel silky cloth against his lips.

He heard Anna laugh, although she tried very hard not to. It was music to his ears. "Can't you wait?" she asked, a tinge of amusement glittering at her eyes. "You said you are hungry, right?"

"uhm… Yeah. Hehe. Sorry… got carried away," he mumbled, flashing his trade mark grin.

"Move now!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he straightened his body posture and walked like a dignified prince with his beautiful princess cradled in his arms, walking down the aisle, towards the white car that'll take them to the banquet.


End file.
